


Light Out: Corrapetion

by Kattlarv



Series: White Out [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beating, Bruises, Creampie, Episode: s02e05 White Out, F/F, Fear of Death, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Sex, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Tribadism, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: (Alternate take on "White Out", if Scorpia didn't intervene in the fight between Catra and infected She-Ra.)Catra soon realizes that there's always worse than rock bottom. You can get booted off a cliff, slip through the cracks and land in a even deeper rock bottom.Boy howdy, our pal Catra certainly is in sticky wicket! Whatever shall she do?The answer won't surprise you, considering you can see the rating off this fic.





	Light Out: Corrapetion

**Author's Note:**

> (Apologies for the terrible title, I just can't think of a good pun or reference for this fic.)  
> Also, the injuries might be more towards moderate in some cases, but not going over to major, I think.  
> And: Another warning (I could not for the life of me find a fitting tag) but Catra soils her pants in this out of fear. (not detailed, just mentioned in passing)

Darkness... I was surrounded by a black void. Where am I? I suddenly opened my eyes. My senses returned to me once I hit the ground, the cold snow snapped me back to reality. Pain shot through my ankle as I shook my head. What just happened? A maniacal laughter behind me raised every hair on my body. Oh fuck. My memory was jogged enough for me to realize I did not want to be here. I rolled over and saw Adora charging at me.

“Adora, wait!” I crawled backwards as I tried to plead with her. That’s always worked before. But now... something was different. There was nothing behind her eyes. Just soulless rage, like a machine. She closed in, the red veins throbbed as she raised her sword... I might have done an oopsie. She did a low sweep as I went flat against the ground, unable to get enough grip to jump out the way. Agony erupted along my abdomen as the sword passed. 

I clutched my stomach and raised a shaky hand. Blood. I looked up as Adora, no, what was left of her: towered over me. Welp, I’m dead. She plunged her blade towards me as I rolled out of the way. The foundation beneath the snow cracked wide open. Shit, if I’d been there... I’d be split in half. Something tells me THIS Adora  **does** have the guts... maybe this  **wasn’t** the best thing to ever happen. I tumbled back up, still looking good, just a scratch.

Just as I landed the sword came in for seconds and swiftly sidestepped it. I did however not see the backhand until it was in front of my face. My feet left the ground as I was flung through the air. My head was ringing, I couldn’t see and my nose was most definitely broken, and bleeding. I fell face first into the ground. I pushed myself up as I looked down at the red speckled snow. Fuck, my entire being is throbbing and in a daze.

Had... had she just tried to decapitate me? I know she can punch through rocks but... hecking really? I tried to turn my neck to find out what direction she even was in. The nerve endings protested as I looked around. Ow, ow... Yeah, I would have to try to avoid sudden movements with my head. My ear flicked, and through the noise in my ears, I picked up something trampling towards me at a high pace. I spun my whole body around.

My neck appreciated this, but my eyes did not enjoy the view. The sword was already barrelling towards my tender neck to prepare me for a mantelpiece. I ducked with my superior reflexes, only to realize a boot was rapidly approaching my face. I tried to leap out of the way, but she was doing a jump kick, I did not have the momentum. I shielded myself with my arms, they were expendable, I can’t live without my head however. I braced for impact.

Her feet connected with my right arm, taking the brunt of the force. It just twisted and bent out of the way, like a dry twig. Through my adrenaline fuelled veins, something tore near my wrist as a prickling snap made itself known near my biceps. I didn’t have time to properly process the incredible agony that was my arm right now as I once again was flying through the air. I couldn’t move it, suffering was the only language my arm spoke right now.

I watched her get back up and she just kept going after me. Then she suddenly vanished from my view, for it to be filled with snow and rocks. Wait. I’m still fall- Oh no. I curled into the fetal position reflexively, clutching my worthless arm. This is a really bad pose for falling. But I’m scared and don’t know what else to do. Instincts told me to piss myself, to avoid my bladder rupturing on impact. But let's be real: I’ll be a wet smear on the ground.

Even if the world had slowed down from my panicked state, I’ve fallen for more than twenty meters. My world became white. Yeah, I’m toast. A sudden twinge shot out though my feet and ass. And the cold. After the immediate shock, my buttocks were the most sore I’ve ever felt in my entire life. It was now dark and frigid. It only took me a moment to put two and two together. I spent one of my nine lives to land in a huge mound of snow. Lucky.

Or, could I even get out of here? Freezing to death was not even close on my preferred way to day. I got up on both legs. Nothing seemed broken. I was in a tremendous amount of pain however. And my arm doesn’t work. I cried out in frustration and punched into the snow. To my surprise, it gave way and the icy wind punched back. I tackled the wall and stumbled through. I squinted my eyes to re-adjust to the brightness. I turned to the mound.

It was gargantuan. And I landed exactly on the peak of its height, at the edge. If this show had been hard packed, frozen solid or I fell just a meter to the side... I shiver ran down my spine as I felt ill. I’ve been close to death before but this... this... A loud crack shattered the silence as I leapt into the air. I spun my neck, and a sharp discomfort forced me to my knees as I wailed aloud. I held my sore neck as I shuffled to see what the heck just happened.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes as my heart sank on what was in front of me. Her. In a small crater. She had  **punched** the ground and was slowly getting up, pointing her sword towards me. It was REALLY hard to act tough right now. Everything hurts, I almost just died, repeatedly. And this... THING just leaped down a FUCKING CLIFF! I’m really reconsidering soiling myself. At least that’s something I have control over...

I grit my teeth. Dammit Catra... why do you have to always joke our way out of trouble? There was no funny twist to this. She’ll just tear my head clean off my shoulders. I-I just want to crawl back under my blankie... I hissed at her and charged. I lunged forward and swiped my only working hand at her. It connected, my claws dug in deep. A surge of hope rushed through me like the comfort of being curled under my sweet, sweet blanket.

Pain erupted from my hand. I opened my eyes, unsure of when I had closed them. My claws had indeed penetrated her skin. But she simply let me hit her. So she could use that to pin my hand against her body. Her elbow was a vice that crushed my hand against her ribcage. I slowly turned my head upwards, eyes pleading for mercy. I immediately regretted my choice as I once again stared into those barren eyes. It was only after my suffering.

A swift jab to my eye bruised it badly. Did she pick my yellow eye on random, or out of the irony? She followed up with an elbow to my tit. I began to bawl my eyes out. It was like she shredded my muscle tissue in a single hit. Every nerve cried out in protest as something inside me broke. I could barely stand as I picked up on the knee flying towards me. Please... no... not the nerve cluster. Anything bu- 

My eyes shot open as my throat burned. I wanted nothing more than to collapse, but she wouldn’t let me fall. As I picked up my surroundings, I noticed I was staring at the remainder of my lunch. My stomach, and one of my ovaries were fucking killing me. I can’t have blacked out for more than a few seconds. Fuck. Just, why can’t you show me mercy body? Just let the sweet embrace of nothingness wisp me away. I don’t want to witness this.

Why am I still alive? I tried to look up. But my neck wouldn’t let me. Why was it tormenting me? Something suddenly nearly crushed my windpipe as I wheezed for air. Oh great, its gonna wring my neck. I was being elevated as I winced as pain flared up in my tail. I managed to glance down enough to notice she fucking stomped on it! Now it was personal!... more so! My anger quickly faded as she, I mean: it kept lifting me up. 

I was too weak to even weep. “P-puhlease...” My voice cracked and was gurgling. I don’t know if Adora can hear me, but I could do little else. I was at the end of my rope. Right before my tail was gonna tear in two, she let go as I yelped, and I found myself defying gravity once more. I was too hurt to even register the landing. I did however see her dive bombing towards me. With desperation to live, I kicked against the snow as hard as I could.

Her sword effortlessly impaled the snow down to the hilt, the guard pressed painfully against my pubis. My pupils shook as a breeze came through a tear on the edge of my pants. Any closer and she would have... My entire body trembled as I tilted my head. That grin. All she met me with was that grin. I could even go for Shadow Weaver right about now. Warmth started to spread throughout my pants. Fuck, Catra... keep it together. At least die with pride!

Adora slammed a palm down into my bad shoulder, eliciting a crunch as I cried out. That can’t be good... Her hand tightened around her grip as her eyes ran from her sword up to my head. Wait, was she? The blade tilted and the sides of the blade connected with my most prized possession. My eyes widened in horror. No no no! Other way, other way! As if she read my mind her freakish grin became even wider. Not like this! I extended my claws.

I desperately shredded my pants in a panic with my free hand, it was barely enough to slip through the guard as I rolled to the side, the snow allowed me to squeeze through her grip as her hand sunk into the snow as I trashed about. A split second after I got out, the sword carved through the rock and snow as if it was nothing. The Catra shaped snow was cut clean in half, crotch to head. I whimpered and clutched my shoulder. Adora slowly turned her head.

Her eyes locked with mine. On the bright side: there was nothing left in my bladder. Since her look was pure murderous intent. I barely noticed the cold winds whipping against my now exposed nethers. I had bigger problems to worry about,  **much** bigger. I turned tail and ran. I can fight Adora, but this... thing! It had no breaks, no inhibitors. I had barely made any distance before my entire left leg went numb as I howled in pain. I collapsed instantly.

I rolled over and tried to feel my leg. Did she dismember me? I grit my teeth and used my good arm to shakily lift my leg. Oh thank Lord... it was still there. A jagged, white shard was lodged in my calf. A faint burning seared through my leg. Wait... was that... snow? What in the flying fuck? Had she just crunched and flung regular SNOW like a ballistic missile? A shadow loomed over me as my heart skipped a beat. I tried to crawl backwards. 

It was a futile attempt. My wounds tormented me with every movement. She raised her sword with both hands to finish the job. I had no means of escape. I could only hope that she made it quick. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to milk the last seconds of my life. After hyperventilating for more than enough time for her to slice me into minced meat, I opened one eye. What was taking her so long? This really hurt and I was cold... so cold...

She had her sword by her side and she was staring intently at something. I followed her eyes. My... pussy? Why was she? My pupils dilated right before she tore her shorts off in a single motion. It dawned on me that this was Adora without  **any** limiters. Right now I am really unsure if our sexual tension was good or bad. As, I don’t know if she’d kill me then fuck me, or fuck me then kill me... or maybe kill me  **by** fucking me. I could only gulp.

I cringed as I focused on her junk. They were like Adora’s... but XXL, and covered in veins. Sheesh, those things were huge. Adora’s labia was like, a middle finger or something, these were like, the entire hand, if not more. Maybe death would be preferable after all? I grit my teeth. No, fuck that! I’m not throwing in the towel just yet. Weird, freaky sword lady rape would just be another notch in my list of shit going wrong in my life. I’d get over it.

Eventually. Wait, she wasn’t gonna try to choke me with those? ... I might have a problem if she tries that. Let’s hope sword lady has equally bad imagination as Adora. As that would not be a good obituary... on the bright side, if I live through this, this  **does** beat being sliced like an apple. I shivered at the mental image. I’d already used my second wind to avoid evisceration. Ugh, I feel more shit than when I had my first  **or** fifth heat... for good reasons.

I dunno Catra... even breathing hurts. But, if I didn’t at least try to claw my way out of this, kicking and screaming, I could never forgive myself for being too weak. Oh come on! My adrenaline had started to die down. How is that even possible? I didn’t have time to get annoyed as my rear was hoisted into the air. The giant sword lady positioned herself above me, our legs crossing paths. Wait... is she in a, reverse piledriver, was it? Oh no...

I shuddered as her slimy folds draped across my pubis and butt. She yanked my legs outright, nearly ripping me in half. I punched into the snow for some relief, I found none. Fucking heck that hurt! Can she please not break anything else in my body? I tried to cry but I had no voice. And my cheeks stung with the chilled tears from before. As she positioned herself, I was surprised by the pleasant heat radiating from the giant sword lady.

Not just against my vulva, but my entire midsection slowly stopped shivering. Despite her only touching my nether region. This was the first nice experience I’d ever had with this freak... not counting that one wet dream. Shit, it was spreading throughout my body. Seems I won’t become a catcicle at least. Still not sure if that’s a plus. Without warning, she began to grind recklessly against my genitals. F-Fuck! She wasn’t gentle like Adora, just brute lust.

She grunted in that eerie tone as I shrunk back down, just letting her do whatever she wanted. I let out a sniffle and gave another voiceless cry. I hate feeling powerless... just for others to use as they see fit. A tear rolled down my cheek. Oh great, I got a resupply of those. I opened my good eye wide open. Was I... getting aroused? What weird ass wicked princess magic is this? Forced arousal? I grit my teeth as each thrust hurt less as I became engorged.

Fucks sake... can’t I even suffer in peace? I glared up at the beast. She wasn’t even looking me in the eyes. Was she even looking at me? My ears folded as I leaned into my elbow, sobbing quietly. Why couldn’t she fuck more softly? Her drapes dragged along my fur as she just went at it, smearing it with her juices. Oh heck no! As blood rushed to make me hard, the throbbing pain started to get replaced with sensual tingles. I shut my eye.

Pain and pleasure intermingled. Not unlike my tears and screams. I shook my fist. I’ve never wanted to rend flesh more than at this very moment. I narrowed my eyes on the one of her monstrosities facing me. Maybe I could... She shifted her weight, aligning our clits as the sensation surged through my entire being. She mercilessly smooshed our most tender part together, just the way Ado- A stinging jab exploded into the middle of my chest.

Ngh... why does that area always hurt when I think off her like this? Wait... if this freak is Adora unhinged... d-does that mean she doesn’t prefer it slow, like me? Was she just... I... I barely paid attention as she circled my bead with hers. Ugh, great. It’s also bigger... But, had Adora been faking it this whole time? Why would she even lie about that? A knot began to unravel in my stomach. Wait, no! It’s not even been that long, I-

I tried to kick free, but it was futile. And my wounded leg slapped me for my insolence. My back arched as a shock wave of numbness alleviated every sore spot and strain I had. My eyes went wide, and I quickly regretted opening the swollen one. She wasn’t stopping. SHE WASN’T STOPPING! My contractions transformed into cramps as the overstimulation coursed through my veins. “S-Staph!” I managed to croak out.

Each clench of my walls was a struggle. As my orgasm finally died down, she just kept the same pace, not slowing down the slightest. My pussy burned from soreness. Of course that fucker only thinks about herself! I panted heavily as I squeezed tears out of my eyes. I never thought I’d get to feel how uncomfortable that was. My cheeks flushed scarlet. I was just used, like some... some... I don’t know! But I did not enjoy it! I could only scowl.

I flared my nostrils, only to realize I just snorted out a good chunk of bloody snot. Greaaat... just what I needed. I had forgotten about my smashed nose. You really are the gift that keeps on taking, giant sword lady. This was humiliating. At least it has gone down to a dull throb. Still smarts though. I scrunched my nose. I reeaally hope she doesn’t have better stamina than Adora. She might literally fuck me to death if that is the case.

I  **know** I can pass out on my third jism. Bleh, why did ‘tiger on the streets, kitten in the sheets’ have to be quite so literal for me? I wouldn’t mind trading some of my physical prowess for some better... anything really. My junk’s tiny, I can barely last a few minutes, I collapse after I cum and I make people cry when I give oral. I let out a huff. At least I cum hard and satisfactory. It’s the fucking best to have Lonnie stare daggers at me as I leave.

Man, I’m done before she’s even finished with her first out of three. I guess it ain’t all bad. Mock me during puberty will you? Have fun spending twenty minutes on what I can do in less than one. Honestly, it’s a perk if I look at it objectively. As long as I’m satisfied, why the frick should I care what anyone else says? I sighed wistfully. I wouldn’t mind being able to have multiple orgasms or go rough though... that seems fun. Looks great when Adora-

I narrowed my eyes. Not sure how I can keep forgetting who’s ploughing me... she basically crippled me and is now raping my beat up remains. I wish I had pictures, just to see Adora freak the fuck out as she realizes what she’s done. But... I don’t. Might as well keep zoning out. She let out a grunt and pressed down into me before resuming. She’s like an animal! And not on that fun way. She just keeps rutting, no tact or cuddles. Purely physical.

I wiped a tear off my functional eye. Hate sex with Lonnie beats this shit. She was at least feisty. Even if she was a cunt and kept stimulating me through my orgasm. Here I’m just a sack of meat. Is me breathing even relevant to her? ... probably not. But I don’t want to find out. I clenched my eyes shut. I just want my blankie! I let out a strained exhale. Her clit slipped down and prodded inside my moist caverns as my hair stood on end.

I tensed up and held my breath as she re-adjusted herself and went back to grinding clits. Oh thank fuck... for a moment I thought she was gonna try. It’s bad enough she’s rubbing an effing steak against a single string of minced meat... her clit might even fit to be honest. One of those fingers would smash my insides to smithereens though. Even Adora’s pinky is a tight fit. Why is mine so shallow anyhow? I can fit my entire fluffing fist in hers!

I reclined as she kept incessantly rubbing against me as another knot was tying in my abdomen. What even happened to us? I miss living under ignorance. Life was so much less complicated back then. I propped myself back up, preparing for the inevitable. Why couldn’t she stay off my clit? Wish I could make my barbs spikier on command. They’re soft and useless. Why are they even there? Not sure I even want to meet a male of my species.

Pretty sure I’d only be disappointed. I dug my claws into the snow, here we go again... I threw my head back, causing a crick in my neck. Ow. My insides burst into a thousand tingles as my walls contracted, the endorphins seeping into my bloodstream like a toxin as my eyelids get heavy. Already at the second wave the pain split my brain in half as it tried to splice itself back whole. The duality of this wasn’t lost on me. No pain, no gain is it?

Geez this exertion is draining the last of my energy. Please... just cum already. The gash on my tummy is really starting to cause me great suffering. It’s like a huge paper cut, and the blistering wind isn’t helping. It’s like a machine, small fast humps, akin to a piston. This would be less strenuous if she didn’t insist to grind against my fuzzy pearl. I have... I let out a grunt as she thrust extra hard. Okay, I don’t have much other space, but fuck her regardless.

I could probably have given her a titjob, well, maybe not now. Kinda requires both arms. Ugh! How long has this gone on? I’ve been forced to cum twice, so that's at least two to five minutes. Normal Adora would be close by now. Maybe. Bit complicated to estimate with this freaking pounding in my head. I really can’t brain right now. A twinge in my abdomen caused me to flick my tail, another knot had started to form as I whimpered.

For fucks sake! I can’t take much more of this! My flesh is sore and swollen, my clitty is throbbing and she just keeps mashing against it! I might seriously be running out of fluids and I am more than a little light headed. And that’s in  **addition** to my binder on major injuries I have sustained! ... fucking heck... we are in the middle of no-where and I am freezing my tits off. Where am I going to get care around here? The ice-cu?... heh, ow.

Still... I don’t have much longer I can last. I really wonder why she held back when I was at her mercy... she could easily have finished the job. Did she just wanted to make me suffer, or is part of Adora holding her back? I snorted, more blood splattering out. Dammit! If she is, she’s doing a really poor job of it. All of those were mortal strikes had they had gotten a direct hit. Only reason they hadn’t been fatal was since I quite literally sacrificed my limbs.

I think. That term still applies if I didn’t permanently lose them, right? Ah, who cares? I still might. My ankles let out a worrying crack as she suddenly clenched tighter. I silently screamed as nothing but air left my lungs. The wound in my leg pulsated as she pulled both limbs taught. My thighs and entrance loudly protested, but I have nothing left to give. My joints were on the edge of popping out of their sockets. She slammed down against me.

I buried my face against the snow, waiting for my body to give out as she made a noise that was a horrifying hybrid between a moan and a laugh. A liquid warmth began gushing along my lower regions. I only shut my eyes tighter. I can’t feel what might have burst or got severed. But that fucker mutilated me. I was too weak to even form a fist. The liquid had reached my midsection. Weird, it just hurt, I wasn’t getting cold. 

I couldn’t hear anything, my ears were ringing. I mewled as my vag flared up painfully. The fuck was that? That felt like when I tried to drink from a hose that one time... was my insides still insides? Actually, no, fuck it. I don’t want to see how my lower body looks like. The searing pain in my ankles dwindled as my legs hit the ground. Legs? I had both? Something also quickly seeped out of my lady parts. Wait a minute...

I slowly yanked my head out of the snow, focusing my eye on the imposing figure above me. She stood panting, swaying in the snow as her unsettling cunt dripped with excitement. I hesitantly lowered my gaze, expecting a crimson massacre. Instead, I was met with mostly transparent, barely denser watery liquid that coated most of my body up to my tits. Did she... had she... DID SHE JUST CUM INSIDE OF ME?! My eyelid twitched.

Yeah, it’s a girl, jack shit can happen but STILL! The  **nerve** ! ... wait, can you get pregnant from a princess? There’s never any princes around... oh no. I should REALLY have attended all those meetings. My physical pain briefly got overshadowed by my mental trauma. I wanted to punch her in the face sooo bad. I know Adora has to actually work to get the girl gunk flowing. Some weird flexing, I never bothered to learn. And this... THING!

Went through all that extra effort just to, what? Glaze the Force Captain?! Without warning, she stumbled backwards, dropping her sword. It spun in the air and landed right next to my less bad arm. I exhaled in relief. Then the sword toppled over and nicked me right in the biceps. Deep enough to be a flesh wound. Seriously world? I couldn’t have this? I am aware it  **could** have landed on me, but it also could have missed completely. UGH!

In a flash, Adora stood before me. Pants and all. I wouldn’t mind magically repairing clothes. Wait, what was up with Adora? Her eyes were completely unfocused, she was drooling and wobbled like she was high or wasted. She spun around, then faceplanted into the snow. Oookay? Welp. There went my only chance for help. I’m dead. My clit was still thrilled with anticipation. It wanted to get off. Really? You’re against me too? You know I’d-

Oh yeah... I  **would** likely pass out. That would be preferable than when this jizz crystallizes. Wait, Adora didn’t have any protective gear? That idiot! How could she not plan for that? Those pansies are making her soft... easier for me to defeat. If I get out of here. Else I didn’t have to perish alone at least. Something other than pain panged in my chest. What now? My hearing slowly came back to me. “KITTY?!” Wait... I know that voice. 

I tilted my head back to stare up the cliff. I could barely make out a shape descending the cliff. My heart began to race as I saw that buffoon claw her way down the steep crag. “CATRA!” Her voice was distant, but I could tell her tone lit up as she spotted me. Hope began to fill me inside. Maybe I wasn’t dead weight just yet. I’d just have to lay here, and they wo- My pupils dilated. Oh fuck! I can’t let them see this! Panic settled in quickly.

Shit! This is not a condition I can be found in. Dammit! I took a deep breath and reached up, my muscles complained as I pushed the sword away, ichor spurt out as the blade exposed my wound to the elements. Pain worth it to avoid disgrace... Uh... what could I work with? I banged my head against the ground. It being snow, did very little to ease my frustration. I shoved some snow into the lesion, a chill ran down my spine and my up arm.

Maybe that was a bad idea? Fuck it, no time! I unzipped my jack and shuffled it down my body. I still had a sweater... it’s fine... not really, but let's say it is! After a fuckton of kicking and crying, I managed to wear my jacket as pants. I zipped them back up and shuddered. “Save your strength! I’m almost there!” Scorpia’s voice did calm me down a little. I might just make it before hypothermia claims me. Shit, how was Adora doing?”

Wait, why did I care? Oh right, we can use her as a weapon or as leverage... that’s it! That was just the multiple lacerations, contusions and at least one concussion talking. A sensation of ease washed over me. I can’t tell if my body was about to throw in the towel, or if it was telling me everything was gonna be okay. I closed my eye and relaxed. And just let go. Nothingness embraced me. I was at peace. This... this was nice. I had a... run.

There was a pinch. Ow, what the? The suffering had let go just a moment ago. My limbs cramped up. OW! FUCK! I had NOT missed that. Seriously! Can’t I have just a minute? Aw, shit. I just remembered I didn’t have that final wank. I knew I forgot something. I tried to huff, but nothing happened. Was I dead or not?! I was forced to take a deep inhale as my eyes shot open. Ngh... that light... everything hurts... “They’re both fine!” That voice...

“ ... relatively speaking. No permanent damage at least.” Not the mad scientist... anyone but her! Where was I? Can’t. keep. eyes. open. It was cosy here. I liked that. Just so, bright! I owe Scorpia one. “She’s stabilized, but she’s pretty out of it. We better let her walk it off, or is it sleep?” There was an annoying cackle. “I don’t know! I’m not a doctor... well, not a people doctor.” Entrapta gigglesnorted. You know what? Fuck this. I’m going back to sleep.

I tried to shut off, and as if a gift from Etheria for fucking me over, I soon slipped into a dreamless slumber. Sweet, blissful unconsciousness~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot now has an accidental follow up: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982845


End file.
